Glycemic control in type II diabetes mellitus appears to be influenced by neuroendocrine responses to psychological stress. Fifty urban African Americans with moderate to poorly controlled type II diabetes will be randomized to receive a behavioral intervention for stress reduction (SR) or conventional (CC). Measures of glycemic functioning, stress-related hormones and psychological status will be collected. Additional neuroendocrine and psychological measures will be collected in SR subjects in order to characterize treatment response and explore mediating mechanisms.